The Ice Castle
by Darkpetal16
Summary: Icecastleshipping. Shadows of Almia story Only the scenes with Ice in them  Ice x Kate. Hitomi x Ice Or Kate and Ice or Hitomi and Ice. Goes along the storyline, only with a few twists and a nice little ending XD  Rate T for MILD language
1. Meeting

Hiya everyone. =D As you may have noticed this is an Ice x Kate fanfic not a Keith x kate fanfic. Why? Simple? There's not a lot of Ice x kate fanfics and Casey asked me to make one. So, here it is. THIS ONES FOR YOU CASEY! YOU GO GIRL! PS, =D you still owe me the cookie.

*DISCLAIMER* I, DARKPETAL16, DO NOT OWN POKEMON. OR POKEMON RANGERS. OR ANYTHING IN THAT AREA.

* * *

Kate muttered darkly to herself, sliding across the ice, her Pachirisu, Sparky, perched on her shoulder.

She crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her hands over her arms as well. Goosebumps prickled along her skin. "Why would anyone with a sane mind build a castle made out of ice?"

Sparky shrugged, nuzzling her partner's face. Kate smiled slightly but continued to slide across the ice. "I mean, seriously. I wonder what would happen if a heat wave struck this place..."

Her mind, now wondering, tried to picture the melting castle. She wrinkled up her nose. "Ah well."

Finally, she came to a stop on the ice. Reaching a doorway. Nonchalantly she walked through the doorway into a large room.

The room had diamond crossed blue tiles like all the other rooms and a blue rug in the middle. However, unlike the other rooms, two statues stood to the left and to the right. In between those statues looked like some kind of glass wall and standing by those statues was a teenaged boy—probably the same age as herself.

Boy was examining the wall, his eyes narrowed into concentration. After a moment Kate heard him mutter, "I heard someone come in..."

The boy turned around, glancing at Kate before a smirk appeared on his face. "My guess is a little kid playing Ranger while slipping and sliding around the ice floor... Bingo, eh?"

Kate flushed. He took a step forward, looking at her face. Kate pursed her lips, determined not to be bothered by him. His smirk widen and he flipped his hair casually saying, "Heheh, sorry, sorry. Don't get angry. Chill, alright? My name's Ice!"

Kate clenched her fists, glowering. As if it were possible, his smirk widened. "I was just joking. I know your a Top Ranger. Your name is uh, Kate-noob."

"Wrong!" Hissed a furious Kate. Great, an hour of sliding around on that stupid ice and now she has to deal with this idiot! "It's just Kate. Top Ranger Kate, to you, idiot."

"Oh, there's no 'noob' at the end of it?" He tilted his head, looking her up and down. She shuddered involuntarily, damn this coldness! "I guess that's true. There wouldn't be." he said after a moment.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, Sparky's cheeks sparked a little. He noticed, his smirk dissolving into a smug grin. "Heheh, sorry, chill out."

Kate pursed her lips. "I'll chill out when I finish my mission. Look, Ice, it's probably best if you leave now. I wouldn't want you getting in the way of my search."

He blinked slowly at her. "You're after something blue, aren't you?" Taking in her shocked expression he continued, still smiling smugly, "I know all about. One of my guys happened to overhear that voice mail you got in Shiver Camp. He tells me the voice mail was ridiculously loud."

Kate sighed. "Yeah. Sounds about right."

Ice placed his hands in his pockets, his smile somewhat gone. His eyes growing slightly more serious. "So what do you say?"

"Hmm? Say about what?"

"Want to team up with me?"

Kate blinked. Where did that come from? His smirk reappeared. "While you're twirling your Styler I'll scoot in and grab the blue thing. Don't worry, you'll get your share. I'll buy you an ice-cream soda. That's blue, just like you wanted."

Kate scowled. Spark growled. Ice snickered. "Not interested?"

"You bet I'm not."

Ice tilted his head. "Well your limiting my options. I suppose this is all I can do now."

Pulling at a Minero Ice began to type in something. Kate stiffened. Great, so he was part of Team Dim Sun. Lovely, just freaking lovely. But then, why wasn't he dressed up in uniform?

A chilling call echoed around the room. Kate shuddered again. Sparky snarled, lurching off of her shoulder and landing on the slippery floor. Suddenly, from behind her a Froslass launched herself at Kate.

Kate lurched back, pulling out her Styler and launching a capture. In no time at all the Top Ranger captured the Froslass.

The Minero blew up, Ice blinked, a stunned expression on his face. But the expression didn't last long, he recovered himself quickly. "Oh, yeah, okay... You're better than I expected."

Kate smirked. "Damn straight I am."

Ice narrowed his eyes, his smug smile and smirk gone. "I'll try to be more careful next time we meet."

"You do that." Kate said sweetly.

Ice brushed off the small retort with a small smile. Nonchalantly he walked around Kate, pausing to her right side. "Oh, yeah, that blue thing you wanted? I'm washing my hands of it." Then pausing thoughtfully he added. "Well, that's not quite right. It doesn't appear that I even need to go through the bother of getting it."

The continuing to walk away he stopped one more time before the door. Kate blinked her eyes slowly as he said. "That pokemon guarding it will probably be too much for you. It might be impossible for me but it's even more impossible for you." Then seeing her outraged expression he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, it won't cost you anything to try, but I'd say you're wasting your time."

Then calling over his shoulder he said, "Alright Kate-noob. See you around."

And quietly, he walked out. Kate flushed, clenching and relaxing her fists. A bad habit she picked up from Keith. Taking a deep breath she blew out softly. "I do not care what he calls me. I do not care what he calls me. I do not care what he calls me. He is worthless and I promptly kicked his ass."

Giving a satisfied nod she turned around, glancing at the barrier. Goody. Looks like I have to head back out to the ice floor... ugh.

When it was all said and done, and Kate had already successfully delivered the gem and placed it by the tree, the moment she was offered a break. She gladly took it, heading straight to bed.

The last thing she muttered before sleeping though was, "I am not a noob. Damn it."

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know Minero is not spelled that way but I'm spelling it that way because I'm too lazy to spell it correctly so Casie, don't kill me D= Love ya?

XD


	2. Togepi!

Chpt 2. Oh yeah.

*DISCLAIMER* I still do NOT own pokemon. Okay? Okay. And I'm making this count as my disclaimer throughout the entire story 'cause I'm too lazy to put it up. =D!

* * *

The next morning, Kate was asked to go on a patrol. As was Keith and Sven. Keith called dibs on Paltru and Sven called dibs on just about everything else. Leaving Kate totally and utterly alone to chose Shiver Camp. Lovely.

So, after capturing a Staraptor, Kate landed shortly after in Shiver Camp.

"Ranger, Ranger!" Called out one of the researchers.

Kate looked up, blinking. "Yes?"

A researcher with a large yellow jacket rushed over to her. "I saw some flashes of light in the castle. Do you think you could, please, check it out? I'm worried about the pokemon."

Kate suppressed her sigh of reluctance. Instead she force on a big smile. "I would love to!"

Her shoes crunching in the snow, she began to make her way to the castle. Really. Again? She had to go back again? After she just wen there yesterday. How unfair. How totally and utterly unfair. Why, Arceus, does she have to go back?

And why, Arceus, did she not bring her Sparky with her?

Kate sighed, half heartily capturing an Empoleon. Jumping on it's back she rid to the castle. Then dismissed the pokemon, and headed inside.

It was just the same as yesterday. Nothing different. No flashes of light like the researcher said. No crazed rabid pokemon. No lost little girls. Nothing. Totally and utterly empty. But as a Top Ranger, she had to thoroughly check out the castle or her conscious would never let her live it down.

Sighing again, Kate walked through the halls, letting her mind drift away. I wonder if Lucario is still here... Probably. I bet he's concerned about the Blue Gem. Ah well... I get it back to him eventually. Just as soon as this whole mess blows over. Yep. Just as soon as that happens.

Kate climbed the icy steps with ease, then reaching the top she blinked.

There was Ice.

Ice turned around, smirking. "Well if it isn't Kate-noob."

"It's just Kate. Seriously. One syllable. I would think even an idiot like yourself would be able to understand that much." Kate replied, her voice tight. Why did he have to be here?

Ice ignored her. "What are you doing here, Kate-noob?"

"For your information," Kate hissed through now clenched teeth, "I'm no a mission. What about you, oh idiot one?"

"Is idiot all you can come up with?"

"Is noob all you can think of?"

"Touche. But no, it's not. As of what I'm doing here, however, is none of your concern." Ice replied breezily. "Now go away, kid."

"I'm the same age as you!" Kate spat.

"Yeah, right. What month were you born in?"

"September."

"Ha. January. Over eight months older than you."

"What date?" Kate hissed.

"Twelfth. You?"

"Twenty-frist." Kate sighed. "Damn it."

Ice smirked. "Alright, kid, get out of here before you annoy me."

Kate folded her arms over her chest. "Not happening."

He sighed. "And why not?"

"I'm looking for the flashes of light."

"If I said I caused them would you go away?"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Well then—"

Suddenly a blinding flash of blue light filled the room, making both of them wince. When the light faded away Kate said smugly. "You didn't cause that."

"How do you know that?" Ice asked, slightly annoyed now.

"Because I watched you the whole time." Kate replied, her smugness growing.

"Oh? You watched me? How did I look?"

"Pretty damn—Wait. What? Oh my Arceus, no."

Ice snickered. "Pretty damn what?"

"None your damn business. Do you know what caused that light or not?"

Ice shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you, Kate-noob, but I know no more than you do. That's why I'm here."

Kate tilted her head. "I see. Well, then, later, idiot."

And with that, Kate walked by him. Ice rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't—"

The moment Kate stepped out of that room the floor crumbled beneath her and she slipped. A hand shot out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back in the room before she fell. She watched mutely as the floor gave away where she was once.

"Whoa." She echoed.

"Yeah. I've been trying to figure out how to get across for a while now." Ice said flatly.

Kate, looking down, noticed his hand was still on her arm. She blushed furiously and pulled her arm away. No guy had ever touched her. Ever.

"Ah..." She said absently. "Did you think about summoning a pokemon to fly you across?"

"Minero broke."

"Oh."

Looking around for something Kate sighed. "Great. Guess I'll have to do something."

"That would be most helpful."

Kate scowled but said. "Be right back."

"Not like I'm going anywhere, Kate-noob."

Kate rolled her eyes, heading back down stairs and outside.

She looked around then spotted what she wanted. Quickly she captured two Staraptors and went back inside.

"Climb on one." She sneezed.

"Bless you." Ice said automatically.

She blushed. "Thanks."

Ice shrugged, climbing one one. "Reflex."

"Right." She murmured distractedly and climbed on the opposite one.

"Alright, head over to the flashes of light!" Kate ordered the Staraptors.

With a caw, the two brave bird pokemon lurched off the icy tile and flapped their wings effortlessly through the hall ways. Another flash of light filled the two's visions briefly before fading away. Kate rubbed her eyes. "That's getting annoying."

"Really? I had no idea." Ice said sardonically.

Kate huffed. "Whatever."

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Kate, the two landed.

They were in a library. And there, flashing, was a Togepi.

Kate blinked. Ice blinked. Togepi let out another shrill cry before glowing brightly, blinding them again. Kate murmured. "A Togepi... it must be using Flash."

Ice sighed. "And here I thought it was some rare artifact or pokemon. What a let down."

Kate ignored him, approaching the Togepi. Togepi saw the Ranger and let out a shrill cry before lurching into her arms. Kate held the baby pokemon. "Aw. She's so cute."

Ice walked over to her, looking at the pokemon with narrowed eyes. "She's not an ice-type so, no she isn't."

Kate scowled. "She is took. See for yourself." Kate motioned for Ice to open his arms. Ice's eyes narrowed even further but he did. Gingerly she placed the baby pokemon in his arms. The Togepi cried out contently. "Brriiiii!"

"Awww, I think she likes you." Kate cooed, using her finger to tickled the baby pokemon. Togepi giggled with laughter.

Ice sighed. "Here, take it back."

Opening her arms, Ice attempted to give Togepi back to her. Togepi protested loudly. "BRRIIIIIIII!" using flash she blinded both of them.

Kate rubbed her eyes roughly, then placing her hands on her hip she glowered. "What was that for?"

"Briiii!"

"Just go back to Kate-noob already." Ice snapped, trying to shove Togepi back. Togepi used Flash again.

"Ice stop pissing it off before I go blind!" Kate growled.

"Then capture it or something."

"I can't do that! It's a baby for Pete's sake!"

"So what?" Ice spat.

Kate sighed, looking at Togepi. "Togepi. You need to let go of daddy-Ice, okay? Come on back to mama-Kate. Okay?"

Togepi looked up at Kate for a moment before glancing at Ice. "Brri!"

Togepi lept from Ice's arms and into Kate's. "Brii, Toge—brriii!"

Ice dropped his arms, frowning. "Daddy-Ice?" Then smirking he said. "Sorry, Kate-noob, I'm taken."

Kate rolled her eyes, cradeling Togepi. "Like I care."

"Sure you don't." Ice snickered.

She scowled. "Whatever. Come on, let's get out of here."

Still holding Togepi, Kate and Ice left the castle.

When the reached outside, Ice began to walk away. Togepi called out. Then glowing blue, she used teleport to teleport Kate right by Ice. Kate blinked. "What the—?"

Ice gave a startled shout. "Where did you come from?"

"Toge-brriii!"

Ice glared. "Togepi. Stay with... mama-Kate."

"Brriiii!" Togepi began to tear up. Kate scowled.

"Don't make her cry. Here. Why don't you just hold onto her? She obviously wants to go with you."

"Briii!"

Ice shook his head. "Not happening. I don't care what you do with it. Just keep it away from me, Kate-noob."

"I will if you stop calling me Kate-noob."

"Why? It suits you."

"So does being a dad for you." Kate retorted.

Ice's glare matched Kate's. "Fine." He said through clenched teeth.

Kate beamed, handing Ice the baby pokemon. Togepi chirped happily. Kate kissed the baby pokemon on the forehead, then she too began walking away.

Togepi frowned, then glowing blue, this time she teleported Ice to Kate. Kate's eyes widened. "Great. Now she doesn't want me to leave either."

"What? She wants both of us?" Ice asked, his voice slightly sarcastic.

"So it would seem." Leaning down to Togepi, Kate said in a very softy voice. "Sweetheart, I need to go. Mama, is very busy. But don't worry. Daddy will take good care of you."

"Who the Hell you calling 'daddy', Kate-noob?" Ice hissed.

She winked. "You."

Ice seethed. "No. Way. How do you know the second you turn your back I won't just kill it?"

"Why would you kill her?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. Because that's what I do."

"Is that so?" Kate said skeptically.

Ice didn't respond. "Just take it back."

"Nope. I'm way too busy to be a mom. Good luck with being a dad though." Kate smirked.

Ice dropped Togepi. Togepi landed on the ground, crying. Kate gasped. "Ice! That was rude!"

"Don't care." He said flatly, and slowly he walked away.

The second he turned around however, Togepi glowed blue, as did Kate and Ice. And soon, both of them were floating above Togepi.

"What the Hell?" Ice hissed.

Kate sighed wearily. "She's using psychic now. Looks likes we're going to be stuck for a while."

"Arceus, damn it." Ice spat.

Kate closed her eyes, rubbing her temple. "Sven and Keith are going to kill me..."

"Who?" Ice asked.

"Eh. Other Top Rangers. I was supposed to be back by now. And my Comm is off so they won't exactly know where to find me. All they know is that I was heading to Shiver Camp. Well, that sucks."

"For you. Lavanna will realize I'm gone and come and find me." Ice said triumphantly.

"Who?"

"A co-worker."

"Co-worker or girlfriend?" Kate teased.

"Co-worker." Ice frowned. "She's not my type. Too... wrong."

"Eh? How can you be too wrong?"

"I don't know. She just is."

Kate shrugged. "Okay then. Oh, and thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For saving me and stuff. You know, grabbing my arm so I wouldn't fall. Thanks." Kate mumbled.

Ice looked down. "Reflex. Don't think too much of it, Kate-noob."

Sighing she looked away. "Well. Maybe if one of us offered to take Togepi and we just switched every now and then for... custody, she might let us down."

Ice looked back up at her. "I guess. Who wants to go first?"

Silence.

"Fine. I guess I will. I'll give her back to you later, I guess." Ice said wearily.

"Hear that, Togepi?" Kate asked, slightly relieved she didn't have to watch her first.

"Brrii!"

The blue light around them faded and they fell to the snow. Kate landed easily, as did Ice. Ice opened his arms and the baby jumped into them happily. Kate waved her hand. "Well. See you later, daddy-Ice."

"Later, Kate-noob. I mean, mama-Kate."

Kate laughed. Ice's eyes widened briefly before narrowing. With another wave, Kate headed away, still laughing.

Huh. I guess she was a mommy now. Cool.

* * *

Aw, how sweet. He's a daddy now.

Which reminds me, review? =D


	3. HQ Bust

Yes, yes I know I'm skipping a few parts in the story but like I said in the summery I'm only doing the scenes with Ice in them. Otherwise it would have been Vatonageshipping. XD Which, btw I'll do the full story later, as a request but otherwise than that...  


* * *

It had been a few days since Kate last saw Ice. And boy, was she busy! First of all, she had to go get the RED Gem now—which just so happened to be back at Boyle whatever it was and guess who she met? Lavanna. She can totally see why Ice doesn't like her. Arceus that girl was a PMS melt-down waiting to happen. Then the second she got back from that mission she had to go off and save Keith who was a total idiot and got himself captured by Team Dim Sum. Not just an admin. Oh, no, he had to get himself captured by the dumbest one. One of the Team Dim Sum's trio—Heath. And speaking of the Trio, turns out Ice is the leader. Go figure, right? Well, along her way to saving Keith from Heath she had to go save a Wailord which, by the way, lead her right to Sven. And then Sven asked her to partner up with him—much to Rythmi's dismay as well as Linda's. Damn it, Kate was never going to hear the end of it because of that mission. Because of Sven they got some blueprint crap on Altru and rescued Isaac and stuff. Then Sven dropped her off in the middle of a desert where she went in a temple and save Keith while losing the Yellow Gem because Heath said 'Keith for Gem, mm, yes?' Arceus, she couldn't believe she lost the Gem because of him! Agh!

So, all in all, she's had a hectic pass few days.

And now Kate stood on the roof, Keith to her right and Sven and Wendy to her left.

Erma stood in front of the two glowing Gems. Her face entirely sober she said, "Prof Hastings, if you would please."

Hastings murmured. "Hmm. Before I outline our operation you will need to know more about Altru Tower. Isaac, please."

All eyes turned to the blond, mushroom haired boy. Isaac flushed slightly before clearing his throat and saying, "Yes sir!"

Then with a determined twinkle in his eye he marched in between Hastings and Erma, looking at the four Rangers before saying, "The Tower is 334 meters tall, which is just shy of 1,100 feet. From the top of the tower you can see all of Almia Region. But it's not an observation deck for tourist or anything. It had to be that tall to gain entire control of Almia." Isaac fell silent momentarily before continuing. "The Shadow Crystal from the ruins is set at the top of the tower, a strong electrical feed boosts the crystal's power. This will allow the crystal to control all pokemon within 500 miles of the tower. In all saying, the Incredible Machine is equivalent to eight million Minero's in power. Half way up the tower is the control room. It allows control of individual pokemon with a specific signal. It has approximately 300 times more commands than a Minero." Isaac swallowed, his eyes drifting down cast before heading back over to the side.

Hastings cleared his throat. "These facts were revealed to us by Issac. Combined with the data we have already obtained we have a clearer picture of what we're up against..." Kate slightly day dreamed as Hastings began to explain the awfulness that had happened to Issac. Not really that awful, so he was mislead, big whoop.

Suddenly, Kate was jerked from her imagination as a quake shifted under her feet. Her eyes widened momentarily but soon the quake ended. Her Gible growled next to her feet.

"What was that noise?" Hastings demanded.

"... They must have run power to the Incredible Machine as a test. They only turned it on for an instant to monitor its operation. Judging from the noise however, the test was a failure."

Kate let out a small breath of relief. That's good. Issac kept on babbling on about technical stuff on the machine. Kate frowned slightly, day dreaming again.

A single thought drifted through her mind. I wonder what Togepi's doing...

Shaking herself mentally she dismissed that thought. Not. My. Problem.

Hastings had now stepped forward, mumbling about the operation. He paced briefly, his brows furrowed.

Kate only snapped back to reality when he said. "...mount an assault on the tower..."

Her eyes widened again as Sven said. "Alright professor. How do we get the gems to the Dark Crystal on top of the tower?"

"Are you suggesting we should use my Staraptor's?" Wendy asked, her eyes holding an anxious spark in them. The flying Ranger always loved being able to show off her moves.

"Precisely!" Hastings exclaimed, his own eyes matching Wendy's. "You will live up to your name as the 'Flying Ranger'. You two will circle around the gem, get as close as you can. The closer you get the more damage the gems will have on the crystal." Then half muttering to himself he mumbled. "Of course that also increases your risk of danger... But your Top Rangers and this mission is above all else, important. Sven and Wendy, you two will need to hurry."

Sven stepped forward, grinning. "Now your talking. I've been longing for a mission like this."

Wendy stepped next to him, smiling brightly. "You can count on me. Flying is what I'm especially good at."

Hastings nodded once before turning to Keith and me. "Kate and Keith, you two will stay here. There's no telling what might happens and we want you here to protect us."

Barlow stepped forward as well. "We area Rangers will begin addressing the concerns of the citizens."

Hastings nodded again. "Very good. Now all we need is a name for this operation. We will borrow the name from the burnt diary. Let this be known as Operation Brighton. Alright everyone, let Operation Brighton commence!"

All together now they shouted. "Yes sir!"

Erma grabbed the two gems, handing them to Sven and Wendy. Saying something about being safe. Kate watched as Sven and Wendy left, heading off to the mission.

Lucky, Kate thought, I wish I got to go on an adventure like that...

Sighing and leaving a disappointed Keith behind, Kate walked down to the second floor. However, the moment she got off the escalator a loud boom sounded from down stairs. Startled she was about to run down stairs when Murphy ran up. "B-B-B-Big trouble. Downstairs—door! Blown apart by a wicked explosion. Some big sinister guy came in. I-I-I better check on the others."

Kate watched as Murphy ran away. Kate narrowed her eyes. Big sinister guy? I hope it's Heath, she thought darkly, it's time for a little revenge on what he did to Keith.

Racing downstairs, with her Gible in tail she slid down the stairs and landed onto the tile ground. The ground air was thick with smoke from the explosion, Kate coughed, looking around.

She heard a few of the Area Ranger's voices. Then she heard the booming voice of Heath. "Who am I? Do I have an appointment? Do you think I care about that stuff?" Heath laugh.

"I think your heads too big to understand them." Kate shouted.

Heath's laugh stopped. Grinning hugely he turned to her. "Well look what we have here! Is this not Kate? You remember me yes? We meet, not too long ago. It is I, Heath."

"I remember you, you moronic buffoon." Kate spat.

Heath laughed again. "That Yellow Gem you gave me was nice present. Mmm, yes, thank you. We is hiding it very carefully now. Gahahaha."

Pulling at a Minero he typed in a few commands. Entering through the front door was an Electivire. "Now, it is time for a little fun." Heath chuckled, cracking his knuckles and typing in a new command.

Electivire gave a shout before launching himself at Kate. Kate dodged him with ease. Gible, now furious his trainer was attacked shouted at it. Kate pulled at her Styler, readying her capture.

A minute or so must have passed until Electivire was safely captured. The smoke was now clearing up, but Kate still coughed from it.

"Maybe careless me too much?" Heath murmured, half to himself.

Kate was about to retort when two more explosions sounded upstairs. Her stomach did a flip-flop.

Heath laughed. "Gahahaha! Looks like the plan is working well, yes?"

Kate grimaced. Lovely.

Thinking quickly she assigned this a mission.

**Protect Ranger Union HQ!**

After assignment this a mission she quickly headed up the stairs.

"...I'm not letting you take Issac." Keith said, a little ways from Kate. Kate glanced around the room, seeing Keith standing in front of Issac and Hastings with Ice in front. For a moment, Kate froze. Her heart doing a small flip-flop. Ice?

Kate hurriedly rushed over there, standing beside Keith. She coughed briefly, then realizing what she must look like to the others. Covered in dirt from the explosion downstairs, her hair messed up and a burn from the volcano still a there, just a little above one of her eyes. Not to mention the bruises on her arms from the desert... Ice's eyes widened for a moment, looking at her.

Keith glanced at Kate, smiling. Ice noticed the smile, he opened his mouth to say something but Issac quickly beat him to it. "Ice... I'm never going back to Altru!"

Ice flipped his hair, Kate stared at him. "Sigh... Prof. Issac weren't we once colleagues who worked along side each other? Why, I learned how to operate software from you. Didn't I also share my candies with you?"

"You tricked me, saying it was for the good of society and peace!" Issac exclaimed. "I was complete in over my head and constantly lied to! I'm never going back."

"I don't know or care much about the peace of among pokemon. I do know that people will be able to live easier than now. You do understand that we are a very peace-oriented organization, right?" Ice asked.

"We're not buying that!" Keith growled.

"You blast a hole in our HQ wall and you expect us to believe your claims of peace?" Hastings shouted, fuming.

"Not having much success here, are we?" Sounded a snarky voice.

Kate's eyes followed over to the hole where Lavanna stepped through, followed by a little blond girl whose eyes were wide with fright.

"Handling matters in a manner befitting a gentlemen takes time, my dear." Ice said soothingly. Kate flushed. Dear? Why was he calling her 'dear'? He said he didn't like her.

She clenched her fist, controlling her breathing, determined once more to show she wasn't bothered.

Through the corner of Ice's eyes he saw her clench and unclench her fists, her eyes narrowed. He smirked.

"So drop the gentlemen act and do it the dirty, despicable way." Lavanna sneered, her tone taking on a bitchy manner. Kate itched to slap her. "Like this for instant."

Lavanna pushed the girl forward. Instantly Kate recognized her.

"Isaac! Help me!" Melody called out.

"Melody?" Isaac paled. "Where are you going with her?"

"Hello, mushroom-haired Isaac. We need the architect for the Incredible Machine to make a few minor adjustments. You will come with us, won't you?" Lavanna's voice dripped in a sugar sweet voice. Kate's fingers twitched. Ice looked thoroughly annoyed.

Getting no answer Lavanna dropped her voice, snarling. "You don't get much choice sweetie. You know what's going on, I don't have to spell it out for you, do I? How about a demonstration then, a little pinch for Melody..."

Turning to the girl, Lavanna grabbed the girls arm, twisting it painfully.

"Ouch! That hurt." Melody winced, rubbing her arm.

"That's dirty, you old hag!" Keith growled.

"Hag? Did you just call me hag?" Lavanna screeched. "You jumped-up mouthpiece little boy! You're going to regret that."

Kate snickered. "Doubt it."

Ice turned his face away, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Okay. That's it. I'm steamed." Lavanna growled. "Isaac, chose now. Are you coming or going? If you stay, your sister gets it!"

"... Okay I'll go back." Isaac conceded. Kate winced.

"Isaac..." Hastings murmured sadly.

Isaac hung his head. "I'm sorry. J..Just don't hurt Melody."

Kate frowned. "It's okay Isaac. Don't worry."

Isaac nodded his head briefly before turning and heading over to Lavanna. Lavanna grinned triumphantly. "That settles that. We're done with this place. Bye-Bye babies!"

Laughing, Lavanna turned on her heel and walked out, Isaac following her.

Ice frowned. "What the...? Was I even needed for this union raid? Lavanna swept in and stole the whole show."

"No you weren't. Might as well leave now." Keith said mildly. "Before I kick your ass out."

Ice narrowed his eyes, then meaningfully he glanced at Kate, then at Gible. "Hn."

Pulling at a Minero he typed in a command. Moments later a Garchomp appeared. It ran swiftly towards Ice.

"So what should I do now?" Ice drawled on, his eyes still on Kate now. "Just going home sounds lame now. I might as well amuse myself." Typing in a few commands Ice singled for it to attack.

Garchomp roared, charging for Kate. Kate tried her best not to give a why-does-it-always-have-to-be-me?-sigh.

But soon, she had it captured with ease. Despite her injuries.

"Not too shabby. I see why you're a Top Ranger." Ice said. "But we'll have a rematch at tomorrow's event."

Then giving his hair another flip he casually walked out, "Until then.. Farewell!"

The moment he left Kate sighed.

Too bad the mission wasn't over.

The moment Kate headed up the stairs she had to save the operators from some creepy clown guy. Seriously, he looked like the Joker only he was Bidoof obsessed. Talk about lame.

Anyway, long story short, she protected HQ, lost Isaac, and was somehow sent with Keith to head over to the tower to shut down the barriers so Sven and Wendy, could like, get to the Crystal.

Lovely.

* * *

Hooray for Icecastleshipping moments. Why? Because the game makes it so fluffay XD in my mind anyway 0.o But then again the game also makes Vatonageshipping fluffy too. Hooray for Vatonageshipping as well! hehe

In the mean time~ Review, please? =D


	4. Fluff

Final chapter =D! See Casey, just like you asked. Four chapters of Icecastleshipping ;3

* * *

Once she got to the tower with Keith the two quickly climbed it, freeing Isaac along the way with Melody and getting the stone, only to lose Keith to Lavanna because the insane crazy ass bitch pushed him off the tower, well Kate preceded on without Keith only so she could her sorry mother f—ehing ass for it (literally, she kicked her then punched her then preceded to shout at her until Lavanna ran away crying). And making her way up the tower, disabling two of the barriers also defeating Heath. So now, Kate now stood in front of the blue door.

"...All right! Let's go." Isaac said.

Kate nodded mutely, her mind still somewhat enraged and numb from Keith's sacrifice. Was her best friend really gone? And what about Ice? Where was Togepi and...?

Shaking her head she opened the door, expecting to find Ice's smirking face welcoming her. Turns out he was right there, standing casually in front of them. A Gallade behind him.

He grinned. "Hey there, Top Ranger! And a big hello to our computer teacher and boy genius. Welcome to Altru Tower."

Ice's grin widen, "Very soon now the data will change. Yes, a new era is dawning on Almia." Turning to Kate, and Kate alone he said softly. "Join me in counting down the moments, won't you?"

When Kate didn't move, too shock to actually see him—though she doesn't know why. She was expecting him—he went on. "As you know, I've always been a pacifist. It's just the way I am. So don't take it too personally. I'm doing this for peace."

He flipped his hair nonchalantly. "Gallade, get rid of these intruders."

Gallade gave a snort and jumped above Ice. Kate readied her Styler, launching it, along with her Gible. In a matter of moments, Gallade was captured.

When Gallade left, Ice's normally composed face held shock in it. "...What the... Brought down by a bunch of kids..."

"Sorry, Ice. I'd like a look at your lame booby-trap now." Isaac said, stepping around Kate and heading over to the blue orb. Ice watched him mutely, his eyes still slightly tinged with shock.

"...Huh? This is weird. This is the same amateur program I taught them..." Issac murmured, trying in a different command.

"Hahaha," Ice said triumphantly. "Looks like I get the last laugh anyway."

Kate glanced at him, her eyes widening slightly. "Did you just laugh?"

Ice ignored her. "Isaac, I wasn't satisfied what that program you taught us. So I studied it like there was no tomorrow. I researched and practiced and tested until I came up with the ultimate program. Something even you could never be able to figure out—in time at least."

"What's the password?" Isaac asked, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

Ice merely grinned.

Kate sighed. "Come on Ice. Please?"

Isaac glowered, turning all his attention back to the orb. "Don't worry Kate, I'll figure it out."

"No you won't." Ice said smugly.

Kate stepped closer to Ice, her lips turning down in a frown. "Ice?"

"What?"

"I—"

Suddenly the door slid open, Lavanna and Heath stepped in on either side of Ice.

"We failing at orders boss give us." Heath said.

"I'm back from fixing my make up." Lavanna said.

"Yeah. 'Cause I kicked your ass so bad you cried." Kate smirked.

Ice ignored Kate. "Your boob-trap programs were junk." He told the two of them flatly. They had 'amateur' written all over it. Thanks to your ineptitude these pests crawled right back up here."

"Who are you calling 'pests'?" Kate snapped.

Once more, he ignored Kate. "Bah. Moaning about it won't fix up your mistakes. Lend me your pokemon. Both of you, we'll take out this Ranger once and for all—all of us."

"Oh very good!" Heath said happily. "That Ranger stand no chance now, good job, Leader!"

Kate frowned. "Seriously? It's come to this? Honestly? Really? Wow. Major respect loss happening here."

None of them replied, instead Magmortar, Gallade and Rhypherior attacked.

Kate lept back, releasing her Styler with a sigh. "You know. If you really wanted to get rid of me that bad, you'd use guns. So long as you have a pokemon..." she trailed off, capturing Rypherior."

Heath let out a grunted shout.

"I'll always..."

She captured Magmortar.

"Be able to stop you."

She captured Gallade.

The Trio's eyes widened.

"Our Boss! He is on top! Of here! Going to him, I must." Heat said quickly, rushing out of the room.

"I'm too ashamed to show my face to the boss now!" Lavanna exclaimed.

"Y-You pair of spineless losers." Ice snapped. "T-That battle was only for show. Something to waste away some time. Unless you crack my program there's no where you can.. .. .. .. Wha.. Hey... Isaac... … Why did you just crack a grin? .. It... can't be..? You cracked my program? That's unbelievably fast. Fine! Just take it! Take the Yellow Gem and get out of here!" Ice snapped, rushing out.

Kate stiffened. "Ice! No! Wait—Damn it! I want my child b—aw man he's gone."

Isaac pulled away from the program. "Sorry it took so long. It's ready when you are."

Sighing she mumbled something to Vaporeon, it shattered the orb. Kate dismissed the pokemon. Then turning back to Isaac she said. "You ready?"

He nodded excitedly. "For Brighton!"

"For Brighton." And Ice, she added softly to herself.

* * *

She fell to her knees. Her body shaking from fatigue. Darkrai roared once more before releasing Blake and the clown freak out of the Dark Void. Then with another shout, it left, leaving Kate.

Kate blinked her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

Dear, Arceus. What was that? What the Hell was that?

"Kate!" Sven shouted from above.

"Kaaate!" Second Keith.

Wendy hollered. "Hang on! We'll be there soon."

Kate ignored them. "What was that? Holy shit what was that?"

Her body grew numb, from shock or exhaustion she didn't know. It felt nice, it relieved the haunting feeling that threatened to consume her.

She paid no attention as Hastings rushed up the roof with the others. Ignored how Keith and Wendy supported her. Her mind completely blank.

What just happened?

"... Declaring Operation Brighton—a success." She tore her eyes away from the ground to stare at Hastings in bewilderment.

Success? But it felt like such a failure. Did they not know what was lost? Did they not realize what that darkness held?

"...Kate? Kate? Come on Kate, snap out of it. We're heading to the... Kate?" Called a voice.

Kate blinked rapidly. Keith was looking over at her, a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

Kate nodded her head, not trusting her mouth to speak.

"Kate! Congratulations on the Darkrai capture." Sven said, comping over to her and giving her a pat on the back.

She stared at him. "I need to go."

"What?" Keith asked blankly. "Go where?"

She didn't answer. She pulled out of his arms and quickly grabbed onto Sven's Staraptor. "Go."

The Staraptor flew off the roof, leaving everyone behind. Kate clung onto it. I need to get out of here. That darkness... I can still feel it. I need to get away from it. I need to... it's... Oh dear Arceus...

Staraptor soared across the sky, passing by the clouds that held a tinge of the morning dawn. Where to? Where could she go that was far, far away? Where no one would think she went to?  
The ice castle.

Rubbing her eyes she lead the Staraptor to the castle. Landing it she hopped off it. "Thank you."

She dismissed it. The moment it left, she fell to the ground, pulling her knees against her chest, her face being burried now.

Darkness. She went in it. She fought it. She might have won but she still lost. She could still feel its eyes on her. Its sadistic laugh, watching her struggle to capture it. How it kept pulling her in, and in...

"What the? Kate-noob? Y-You followed me?"

Kate ignored the voice, her mind still repeating the capture. Repeating it over and over like a clip. A nightmare.

"...Weirdo."

A crunch of snow sounded next to Kate. She didn't look up. "Your going to catch a cold if you sit in snow like that."

Over and over... she tried so hard to capture it. Why wouldn't the darkness leave her alone?

"Kate-noob? You there?"

Suddenly warms hands gripped her arms, pulling them away from her knees and forcing her to meet the cold stare of the Sins Trio leader, Ice.

"Ice?" She mumbled.

"Kate-noob." He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"...I had to get away."

"Away from what?"

"Th..The darkness?" She whispered softly.

"The... you mean...?" Ice blinked again. "The Darkrai?"

She nodded.

"It's not going to follow you here. You do know that right?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Good. For a moment I thought you had followed me." Ice said.

"Why would I do that?" she mumbled.

"...To arrest me?"

"Let officer Jenny do that. I really couldn't care less. Okay well, I wouldn't mind seeing Lavanna executed but I can't have that legally happen so..." Kate trailed off.

Ice laughed. Honest to Arceus he laughed. Kate found herself blushing. He sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay."

"Your not a loser. Your a noob. There's a difference." Ice said.

She laughed, relaxing slightly, despite the cold. "A huge one. Speaking of difference. Where's Togepi?"

"At my house."

"Eh?"

"Okay well mansion."

"EH?"

"Don't worry. She's safe. I just.. didn't want her getting too... involved." Ice rolled his eyes. "Lame, huh?"

Kate smiled. "No. I don't think that's lame at all."

He glanced at her. Even though she was sure she was blushing, she couldn't look away. Well, she looked away when she sneezed.

He chuckled. "How about you come back to my... home and see her? You now, before you catch a cold and kill yourself. That would look bad on me. Having the person who kicked my ass go down by a cold. Shameful."

Kate looked at him gratefully. "Really? Thanks. I-I'd love to. And hey, you don't have to be arrested."

"Huh?"

"If your real nice to me I might let you off." Kate winked. "But you have to make me hot chocolate."

"I think I can do that." Ice said, smiling slightly.

"Excellent. I love a good bribe." Kate laughed.

Ice offered his arm. "Then let's not waste a moment. I'll begin bribing you immediately. What do you want for your birthday? September's not that far off..."

"You remembered?" Kate teased. "Your off to a good start."

Taking his arm she thought for a fleeting moment she saw him blush. "But of course. It would be ungentle men like of me if I forgot. So, what do you want?"

Tilting her head she chuckled. "Simple. I want what I've wanted for the past few years of my life."

The two began to walk. Ice turned his head, looking at her. "And what would that be?"

She looked back at him, smiling. "I want to fall in love."

"I think I can arrange that." Ice murmured, a smug smile creeping over his face.

"Good. By the way—I think you make a pretty damn good dad."

* * *

There we go~ That's one requested story, finished for the count. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Icecastleshipping is just so damn fluffy xd

Review~ please or send me a request. I'm fine with either.

REMINDER: I might just be adding extra chapters to this. Just random Icecastleshipping fluff if anyone asks for it. Or on my own. XS You never know.


End file.
